mikasurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Samoa
Re: Making flag and building a home for your tribe outside. Building shelter and Camp * Water throwing filling up tubes * Untwist rope to reach for scissors =Start= So when my little brother Jake (who is turning 13) tried to concince my Mother every year to have a Survivor Party. The Answer w it was always to expensive. But after much convincing and the help of my friend Darron's Mother, who had hosted a Survivor Party earlier this year. She finally said yes. Me and my Brother are huge Sirvivor fans, my Mother enjoyes the show too, I guess. So First things first, We needed to start all the preperation. =Preperation= My Brither wanted like 16 Survivor at the party, which didn't thrill my Mother. We ended up agreeing on 8 Teens, ranging for 13-15. We send out invitation to our 6 closest friends. (The Neighboorhood kids, that We both hang out with.) On the Invitations we tried to make it all "Survivor" Style, so we crinkles the paper up and burned off the edges. We gave all the details. Where? What? Who? When? Etc. and also told each Survivor to bring one Item they think would help them on this yourney. And also they were told to come in Blue/Yellow, but to also bring the other Color in case of Twists. Everyone was very excited and we all knew it was gonna be real hit. So we borrowed some "Survivor" Stuff that Darron had left over, and to store it in our Garage the week before. =Planning= So we wanted to combine the Survivor with the Slumber Party Experience. We were gonna have 12 Challenges (4 Reward, and 8 Reward and Immunity.) which the Survivor's must compete it. My Mum divided the Tribes so they were equal in Brains and Strength, we were not told which Tribe we would be apart off. Now the Challenge Planning was actually really easy. You don't really need to buy stuff, anything around the House would work perfectly. =Back to Preperation= The Day before the party. We set up all our gear. We had a radio on the back porch to play the Survivor theme song and Tribal Music. We had loads off cool Survivor things around the House and in the Garden. We had a Tribal Council area outside, it was under the starts and had 6 little stool, it also was surrounded by Tiki stuff. A big Fire place was in the Middle. The Voting Booth was just around the corner in a isolated Place. Also where you would make Confessionals. =The Day= That Day was so great. The Survivor's arrived one by one and were dazzled by all the cool decorations and how "Survivor" it all looked. We waited for everyone to arrive, before my Mum gave us an introduction of how this old all work. She handed us all a homemade Buff representing the tribes. (Tribe 1 - Jake, Mika, Darron, Lina. Tribe 2 - Phyllis, Hillary, Stan, Nick). We were all so happy. =Challenge 1= She gave us all a flag, and told us we had to decorate it. After that we had to come up with a Tribe names, that represented us, and we had to explain why. We were all shown outside and everyone was still impressed. Both Tribes picked locations in the Garden for where they wanted to set up Camp. We hade Face-Paint to draw with. (We were about 30 feet apart). Our camp looked really good. We made a little fire place. And tired to build a little shelter. Everyone was having a blast. We decided on the name: Anka whilst the other team had decided on: Xero. Both Camps looked really cool. Winners - Xero Reward - Bigger Tent, first slice of Cake. =Relaxing= So we all had a little time to chill and hang out, before we got Treemail. We were told of an Idol in the Game, and we all knew the Game is officially on. We all tried to find it, but everyone failed miserably, it was real fun. I quickly talked to Darron about an alliance, he thought it was a good idea. =Challenge 2= I came up with this Challenge and it was real easy to make (even tho my Mother made it, so I didn't have an advantage.) This Challenge was for Immunity. We were all bonded up around a pole and the point of the Challenge was to COMPLETLY unroll, to be able to reach for scissors to cut yourself free. It was hilarious. At first everyone was COMPLETLY clueless of how it worked. We got all knotted up. And the other Tribe actually ended up winning again. That sucked, but I was still having a Blast. Winners - Xero Reward - Immunity, Hot Chocolates =Tribal= Now this was the problem. e wanted to keep the Elimination Idea as it adds adrenaline. But we didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. So for the first Day, when you get Eliminated., yo actually just move to the other team. Tribal was epic, I felt like I was really on "Survivor" We had a lot of funny question, I voted first, and I casted it on Lina. Everyone else voted. The votes were announced....Lina....Mika....Mika....Mika! Yeah, that kinda sucked, but it was still hilarious. And I knew not to trust Darron. The other Tribe was shocked (they were looking in from the side) My Mother snuffed my Torch, and sent me and my new Tribe back to our shelters.